


Puppy Issues

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP, Unusual Daddy Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 老蝙蝠的年龄操作





	Puppy Issues

“我没事。”Batman又一次从魔法袭击后的烟尘中走了出来，他看着担心的众人却没有多做一句解释的心思。  
“……”Superman想要追上去，却还是没有付诸于行动。  
两人的恋情在联盟里也不是什么秘密了，但对于自己专横执着的男友，Clark大多时候会选择离开人群之后再好好问候Bruce.他知道Bruce不喜欢别人过分的关心，尽管只是一句问候。  
不过Bruce也确实没有什么事，Clark看着一如往常跳进蝙蝠车里的Bruce想道。

“Bruce？”Clark飞进了蝙蝠洞，却没有看到Bruce.他缓缓降落在地上，决定等一会儿。  
“哦，我还以为是老爷回来了。”Alfred端着装着夜宵的托盘，走到灯光下的时候说道。  
没等Clark开口，机车的轰鸣声撞破了水幕，蝙蝠车明亮的前灯让Alfred别过了头。Bruce从车门中跳出，他一看到Clark脸上标准的慰问式微笑就有点恼火。通常他不会这样，但是今晚有点奇怪。他本来能早早告别Gordon的，却用了十分钟和Gordon寒暄他的胡子。  
“我说过了，我没事。”Bruce烦躁地向Clark说道，他转过身摘下面具。  
“但是我还想确认一下……”  
“确认什么？”Bruce有点不耐烦了，他转过身，忍住一拳砸到氪星人鼻梁上的冲动。  
“Rao啊，Bruce…..”Clark几乎不知道该怎么形容Bruce的状态，他看起来好极了，但从某种意义上来说又糟透了。  
“当啷——”Alfred将托盘摔到了地上，老管家此时也有些难以消化眼前的事实，毕竟岁数大了消化一些超自然现象是需要时间的。  
Bruce看了看失语的两人，一低头从托盘的反光面上看到自己现在的样子。不得不说，Batman到底是Batman，Bruce直接拿出通讯器，“呼叫Zatana.”

“简单的小把戏，那个蠢货可能是太害怕念错咒语了。”Zatana看着十九岁的Bruce波澜不惊的说道，“过几天就自动回复了，不会造成什么不良后果。”  
“你不能解除它吗？”Bruce皱着眉说道，“小屁孩版的Batman毫无震慑力。”  
“哦……”Zatana露出一个抱歉的微笑，“我不能。”  
事实上她可以的，但是谁能忍心送走现在这个可爱的小家伙呢？魔法不仅是生理层面的，它甚至影响了Bruce一部分的感情，比如说像青少年一样的叛逆和蛮不讲理。  
“不管怎样，还是谢谢你了。”Clark向Zatana道谢。  
“没有什么的，”Zatana摆摆手，不过她立即凑到Clark耳边小声说道，“帮我拍几张Bruce现在的照片。”  
“I can hear you.”Bruce一边向楼上走一边说道。  
“So cute！”Zatana小声的尖叫，Clark发誓他看见她身边不断上升的粉色泡泡了。  
大概就是这样了，Clark摇摇头回到了他的公寓。整个晚上Clark脑子里都是Bruce十九岁的样子，Bruce深棕色近于黑色的短发被面具压得乱七八糟，干净光滑的下巴上没有一点胡茬，琥珀色的眼睛前所未有的干净，没有太多被别的东西，只有热忱与一点点深埋的忧伤。  
不得不说这样的Bruce太有魅力了，Clark也终于从过期的报纸和杂志意外了解到了过去的Bruce.尤其是关于魅力这一点，Clark绝对低看了哥谭宝贝。

第二天Clark坐在自己的位置上日常打字的时候听到了Loise一边笑着，一边将Bruce带到自己的桌前。  
“Clark，你的表弟来看你了。”Loise将年轻版的Bruce送到他面前，显然“他的表弟”很讨人喜欢。  
“多谢了，Loise.”Clark说道。  
“没什么的，”Loise恋恋不舍地回到自己的座位上，“你的表弟可是比你可爱多了。”  
Clark笑了笑，将Bruce拉到身边，飞快地走向饮水间。  
“怎么了？”Bruce一脸无辜的看着Clark. Bruce穿着纯黑的衬衫和牛仔裤，样式看起来很复古，估计是Alf从以前的衣物中挑出来的。  
“你知道也不是所有人都不能认出你来吧？”Clark担心的看着Bruce.  
“显然你们Metropolis的人都是脸盲。”Bruce不在乎的笑笑，他随意靠在墙壁上看起来就像一个普通的青年，“别上班了。”  
“什么？”  
“我们可以干点有意思的事情。”Bruce说的时候故意将嘴凑到Clark耳边。  
“至少等到下班，就几分钟了。”Clark的脸立即就红了，他推开Bruce冲出了饮水间。  
Clark心烦的坐在电脑前，一个字都打不出来。一直以来都是Bruce在扮演年长的一方，每次Bruce都会否决他“不成熟”的建议。可是现在反过来了，而小记者却不能像Bruce一样拿出身为长者的气势了，这让他十分苦恼。  
就在Clark纠结这些事情的时候一阵笑声打断他的思绪，他看到Bruce正站在一群女士的中间。显然这些大龄中年妇女们对Bruce这个岁数的小男生没有一点抵抗力。  
一股熊熊燃烧妒火烧尽了他的理智，管他的工作，他的变年轻的男朋友正当着他的面和一群女人在一起说笑而对他不理不睬。  
“Clark？我们正说到Miss White的猫和她的手织毛毯来着……”Bruce话没说完就被Clark拽出人群离开了大楼。Clark拉着Bruce在大街上走着，假装没有听到Bruce还在说那些女人的旅行啊，宠物啊什么的。他现在满脑子都是Bruce像一只小奶狗一样被一群三十如狼的女人围起来的画面，他连自己都不知道着没来由的危机感是从哪儿来的。  
“你吃醋了。”Bruce抱着胳膊看把钥匙丢在办公室的Clark尝试用热视线融掉门锁。  
“我没有。”Clark退开门，在Bruce进来后用把门焊死。  
“承认吧。”Bruce直接坐在了沙发上。  
“我…..”Clark叹了口气，“是的，我吃醋了。每次我看见你和那些模特明星在一起我都不觉得什么，因为我知道你不是那样的人。我们的感情不会撒谎，不管你在外面装作有多开心，我都知道你不会放弃我。但是……”Clark突然停住了。  
“现在你成了那个有一个比自己小十几岁恋人的人了。”Bruce走上前抱住了Clark，“我不会抛弃你的，Clark.”  
Bruce摘掉了Clark的眼镜，他抬起Clark的下巴在嘴唇上落下了深深一吻。尽管Bruce现在的肌肉还没有那么发达，但是少年依然可以将Clark揽入怀中。  
两人推推搡搡走进了卧室，Bruce吻着Clark用双手伸进被解开的格子衬衫向两边推开。他一路从嘴唇，喉结吻到胸膛和被裤带上方露出的卷曲毛发。Bruce扯下Clark的长裤和内裤，握住了粉红的性器。修长的手指握住柱身上下动作，Clark的阴茎渐渐变得又硬又热，他想要释放，但不是从前面。  
而Bruce只是用他放在床头抽屉中的润滑剂不断地倒在手上按揉他的阴茎，囊袋和会阴，偶尔路过后穴也只是在边缘刮骚一下。很快Clark就忍不住了，看来Bruce多个月来对他的前列腺调教并不是没有成效。  
“Daddy想要吗？”Bruce染满润滑剂的手指就在穴口浅浅的逗留，少年清澈的嗓音和经常出自自己口中的称呼让Clark的负罪感翻了几倍。  
“进来，唔……别逗我了，Bruce.”Clark将手臂横在眼前，几乎不敢直视Bruce.  
Bruce拉开Clark的手臂，他双手拉开Clark的大腿，握住膝窝将自己挺立的阴茎顶上后穴来回磨蹭，“那Daddy要教我怎么肏开Daddy的小洞。”  
羞耻的秽语像情人的低语一样响在Clark耳边，他抗不过一波一波上涨的欲望，只能拽过Bruce湿润的手指伸进自己的后穴。Bruce乖乖的让Clark牵着他的手探入后穴两个指节，Clark咬着下唇拉着Bruce的手慢慢地戳动。  
“嗯……手指，稍微弯曲一下。”Clark脸颊和耳尖都红透了。  
“这样？”Bruce的手指突然蜷缩，狠狠的抠挖到前列腺的位置，之前被送进去的润滑液也流出一些来。  
“啊——”Clark大叫着射了出来，白色的精液溅在了Bruce黑色的衬衫上，“就是那里，Daddy要你狠狠的肏那里。”Clark失神的说着下流的话语，他的脑子一片空白，只剩下未满足的欲望在叫嚣。  
Bruce倾倒出更多的润滑液，他托起Clark的腰放在事先准备的枕头上，将红热的性器一寸寸地伸进了后穴。Bruce俯下身，一面快速抽插着，一面玩弄Clark过于饱满的胸肌。  
“嗯、嗯，Bruce……”Clark跟着Bruce肏干的节凑发出呻吟，Bruce沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在会阴处.过多的润滑液随着撞击四处溅射，发出令人脸红的声音，仿佛Clark身上长着一个雌性汁水丰沛的器官。  
显然Bruce现在荷尔蒙分泌过剩就像个无处发泄的大型犬科动物，经过长时间的活塞运动，Bruce连一点要射的意思都没有。而不断被顶弄已经让Clark有点难受了，他并不累，只是有点缺乏时间感，毕竟Bruce就像上了发条一样在他身上耸动好一会儿了。  
“Clark…..”而Bruce依然不知疲惫的亲吻和抚摸过Clark身上每一处皮肤，他诱惑着Clark让他侧身，这样Bruce就能抬起Clark的一条腿让自己更加深入。  
“唔啊……太深了…..”Clark将脸埋在床单里，他能感觉的Bruce已经完全进入了，就像那次拳交一样，他被完全填满了。  
Bruce捏着Clark纤细的脚踝，含着白嫩的脚趾啃咬，他又狠狠顶弄了几下，恶意的碾过前列腺。Clark呜咽着收紧了肠壁，Bruce的阴茎跳动了几下将又多又浓的精液射到了Clark体内。  
两个汗津津的身体贴在一起，他们有段时间没有这么放肆的做过爱了。Bruce在给Clark清理后简单的收拾了一下，还有一个躁动的城市在等着他。

等到夜巡回来后，Bruce回到卧房，他尝试叫了几次Alfred，但是没有人回答。  
也许他已经睡了。Bruce想着回到了床上，他今天太累了，而且年轻人的身体总是入睡得很快。  
所以Alfred走来的时候Bruce已经睡沉了，年迈的管家看着Bruce多年前毫无防备的睡容上前为他盖好了被子。  
“晚安，我的小少爷。”老管家关上了台灯。


End file.
